


[Podfic of] Down River Road

by the24thkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Yahaba becomes Seijou's captain; a new season of change and growth awaits.





	[Podfic of] Down River Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Down River Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358084) by [carafin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carafin/pseuds/carafin). 



 

 **Length:**  43:30

 

**Download:[here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/down%20river%20road.mp3)**

Open in a new tab to stream

 

 

 **Music:**  Mashi Mashi, my absolute fav of all the OP/EDs 

 

 

With thanks to the author for having blanket permission, Rhea for the beta, and our ITPE mods for being the best. <3

 


End file.
